


Material Girl

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale's Bookshop, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Did bookshop and Bentley survive the apocalypse, after all? And once they have their respective possessions back, is it time for Crowley and Aziraphale to say goodbye?





	Material Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I literally managed 666 words on this one without trying- I finished a paragraph yesterday and was like ok here I could stop the fic and only edit some words within instead of adding more if it's any close to 666 yet- copy pasted & posted as new Test fic to see how many words I had AND IT WAS 666 EXACTLY

As the bus comes to a stop in front of Crowley's apartment- and no, there is not technically a bus stop here, but Aziraphale doesn't feel like reprimanding the demon for selfish miracles right now- the two begrudgingly move apart to get out. 

When they turn the corner, Crowley gasps and Aziraphale instinctively grasps his hand- there is the Bentley, looking brand-new and unharmed, standing where it always stood.

 

Downplaying his emotions, Crowley bumps his shoulder into Aziraphale once more: "Looks like you were right, Angel- Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale is frozen in place. "Do you think- do you think _possibly_ the bookshop...?"

Crowley blinks. "You weren't as sure of your theory earlier either, were you? But, sure, you should be able to go home now..." While he is happy for the angel getting his bookshop back, and even more so about having the Bentley again (that is a lie he tells himself, his priorities are definitely the other way around), Crowley can't help feeling a little disappointed at the thought of the Angel leaving him again so soon.

"No! No, I mean, I think I don't want to leave just yet... But, would you perhaps give me a ride? Just, just so I know it's really still standing?"

Crowley smiles at him, and Aziraphale looks very relieved indeed.

 

Once inside of the Bentley, Crowley gently strokes over the leather cushions. To him, this feels like home, more so than any apartment ever did... In fact, the only thing that ever felt more like home to him than driving the Bentley was being together with Aziraphale.

Either way, he understands why his angel has to go see the bookshop with his own eyes. And frankly, if he weren't driving his Bentley now, Crowley probably wouldn't have slept until taking it for a spin, either.

 

While driving through London, Aziraphale tries to calm himself.

The Bentley is alright, there are no more fires anywhere in the town, so the bookshop must be fine, too, right? It would only be logical... 

But the brain, whether human or angelic, doesn't always work that way, and as they are driving up to the corner from which Aziraphale knows he will be able to see his beloved store again, he digs his nails into his legs in anxious anticipation- 

And there it is, the bookshop in all its vintage glory, not the tiniest bit of fire or smoke in sight.

Aziraphale lets out a breath he hasn't noticed he had been holding.

Looking from the store front over to his friend, Crowley smiles. Aziraphale is way too absorbed in the bookshop in front of him to notice and tell him to look at the street in front of him- and even if he had seen it, who knows whether he would not have smiled right back instead? After all, the look in Crowley's eyes is way too soft not to smile at. 

And really, the Bentley knows his owner as well as those roads well enough to find its way on its own.

 

Coming to a halt in front of the store, Crowley lifts an eyebrow at Aziraphale. 

"Going in?"

"I- no, really, if you wouldn't mind terribly I would rather we go back to your place- I'd rather not know it anything has been terribly misplaced by all this restoring business yet, and I really need to take care of that holy water rather sooner than later, it's like an itch in the back of my mind, just knowing that it's still there-"

"Sure, angel" 

Without any further discussion, Crowley makes a U-Turn, narrowly missing a taxi, a bike and a postbox. Where Aziraphale would have been freaked out before, he now just takes a deep breath. They've been through the apocalypse (almost-apocalypse), he will also survive Crowley's driving. Plus, with how the little car managed to drive through hellfire, burning all the way to Tadfield- maybe Crowley knows what he is doing with the machine more than Aziraphale would have expected.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far in the series, it would make me really happy if you were leave a comment to let me know you're still here! :)


End file.
